Human around the toones
by twilight-sweden
Summary: a girl named Jenna get injured in a storm and saved by Bugs Bunny is there a way for her to come home or is she stuck as the only human among indestructable toons.
1. Chapter 1

It all started with me going through the park I've had a fight with my mom, she just don't understand him , I'm not my dad I didn't mean to leave her

My name is Jenna, I'm 15 years old and this is about how my life changed for better or worse I don't know yet. This is how my life started my biggest regret is that I accidently did what my dad did the only difference is that I didn't do it on purpose and that I didn't get a chance to say goodbye as I was saying I was walking pretty angrily in the park after an argument with my dad right now I wish I had just stormed into my room instead I'm stuck in the storm outside. It was raining cats and dogs it was starting to get dark.

I looked around hoping to find some dry place to hide until the storm passed the wind was starting to get worse I was too far from home right now it I had been walking for about an hour when the storm came felt more safer to find a place to hide than running around in this. I heard a big crack behind me as I turned I only saw a tree falling in my direction before I felt intense pain and everything turned black.

"hey kid wake up kid you all right " heard someone say and someone shook my shoulder. I was in a lot of pain I ached all over the tree must have hit me. I tried to open my eyes and look who was talking to me he sounded familiar in a way , he kept shaking my shoulder he sure was determined to get me to wake up. I raised my hand to try take his hand of my shoulder it hurt when he was shaking me on to grab on what felt like soft fur. Now I opened my eyes and looked around trying to see who was talking to me I was lying on a couch . I looked around it was a big room nicely furnished.

" hey what's up doc"someone said behind me that I recognized and I turned to see Bugs Bunny leaning on the armrest next to my head he had his familiar smirk and I just looked for about a minute feeling panic started to fill me and the for some reason my I started screaming and then he started to scream too looking terrified. That went on for about a minute before he slapped his gloved hand over my mouth.

Where he got I don't know but with his other hand he procured a carrot and started munching on and kept a firm hold on my mouth. He looked a little annoyed but I guess I can understand him if someone started to scream at for some reason I would be annoyed to. I guess I' just chocked or I'm dreaming yep that's it I'm dreaming, I mean Bugs is a Cartoon not real.

"look Doc its impolite to scream a people when they just saved you show some common courtesy kid" he said and let go when he saw that I was calming down as I sat up wincing when I did and he was nice enough to help me for Bugs he looked a little concerned when he saw me wince.

I saw a mirror on the wall in front of me well in this dream at least I'm not cartoon looked as unanimated as I could while Bugs looked just as cartoon as he is in the shows I've seen him in.

"oh my god pinch me I'm dreaming and want to wake up" I muttered and put my head in my hands that leaned on my knees I felt a sharp pain on my arm.

"ouch" I yelped and looked at Bugs who looked smug just looking at his fingers. "What you do that for" I asked. He shrugged

"you said pinch me" he answered and smiled he walked out of the room and disappeared around the corner.

"how did he hear me it was barely that I could hear it"

"long ears kid they are not there just for show" he said appearing out of nowhere which startled me and handed me a glass of water.

"now tell me kid how you ended up in my swimming pool" He said and sat down next to me"


	2. Meeting new friends

Jenna didn't really know how she ended up in Bugs swimming pool but she knew that there weren't any swimming pools where she was last before she passed out. She hear a tapping noise and looked at bugs he was tapping his fingers on the armrest.

"Well kid care to explain I don't mind company but I would love to have a warning before the literally fall into my property" He said and smiled that cocky smile only he can do.

Jenna sighed and decided to just tell what happened, she obviously can't tell how she ended up at Bugs because she doesn't know how but the rest she told him. He only nodded and for once he looked deep in thought.

" And you have no idea how to get back Right" He asked and Jenna sighed and looked down at the ground and shook her head she felt tears forming in her eyes she tried to hold them back but Bugs saw her any way.

"Aw come on kid, I can't stand to see a girl cry" he said and looked a little uncomfortable when he saw a tear roll down her cheek. He brushed it off and lifted Jenna's head to look at him.

"until you can find a way back you can stay with me, I have enough room and it could be nice with company but be careful toons are indestructible we can't really get hurt but you are obviously not a toon and sometimes we have an tendency to forget that with the few nontoon friends we have" Bugs said and at the same time tried to warn me which she appreciated.

"can I borrow a phone and try to call my Mom I don't want her to worry" She said and bugs just picked a landline phone out of nowhere and gave to her.

"Sure kid" he said with a huge smile, Jenna laughed a little at that his smile sure is contagious. She dialed home hoping her mom would be home to answer.

"This number is not in service please try again" Was all she heard from the phone she tried again same result, and she tried again with the same result she looked at the phone and frowned and felt panic starting up again.

"It won't matter how long you glare at the phone we're going to have to find another way to contact your mom" Bugs said and walked toward the door and waved with his hand which meant he wanted me to follow.

"Where are we going" Jenna asked Bugs as they walked down the street on the other side of the street was a big mansion and the bushes were formed as a duck.

' _oh I wonder who lives here'_ Jenna thought and smirked and looked the other way and saw bugs mansion his bushes were formed as carrots.

' _I should have known_ ' Jenna thought and laughed a little something almost crashed into her or should I say someone. Bugs looked down.

" Hi speedy, Morning practice or racing with roadrunner again" he asked the little mouse he didn't have to ask because Jenna heard a Meep meep behind which made her jump a few feet in the air.

"Who's the human" Speedy asked and looked at Jenna. Bugs took her hand they crouched down and speedy grabbed her finger and shook it.

"I'm Speedy Gonzales fastest Mouse in the world, And you are beautiful" he said and before he let go kissed my finger. Jenna laughed at that.

"Hi I'm Jenna but you can call me Jen" she answered back and smiled and bugs started telling speedy about Jenna's problem.

"That is quite a problem but I will also help if I can if I hear anything I will find you" he said rushed away after the roadrunner It looks we have at least some one more that will help.

" Hey how long are you going to schtand there Bugsh come in for coffee and bring the human too" we heard behind us toward the mansion with the ducks and Bugs grabbed Jennas hand and walked toward the mansion.

I wanted to kind of show different version of daffy I want him to kind of likable and not so self-centered when he isn't on camera like that's just for show.

We have seen in loony tunes back in action that he cares about people too when he gave up the diamond to save the earth and the picture is what I think jenna looks like


	3. Clothes and extitement

"Now shugar how any schugar cubesh do you want" Daffy asked Jenna while pouring up a cup of coffee while Jenna looked around the living room of the mansion. It didn't look what she imagined Daffy's home to look like she imagined picture and stature of himself but no there were in fact no picture except one of himself but Bugs and Elmer where in all smiling. The rest of the house had felt kind of warm and welcoming not to mention so was Daffy.

"two please" Jenna answered and Daffy just nodded and served her and Bugs which chocked her too she thought for sure that he had servants but no according to Bugs he took care of his house himself.

Jenna grabbed her cup and took a sip of it she is not normally that fond of coffee she prefers a nice cup of tea but this wasn't that bad. While she drank her coffee Bugs Explained yet again Jenna's situation.

"mmm well you can count on me to help" Daffy said and gave Jenna a comforting smile and she returned it. Then he looked her up and down.

"but she issh going to need more clothechs than the Sshe wearsh now" he said and Bugs looked at Jenna and nodded.

"well Daff I know one person we can go for that but she probably might be a little rough you she can get carried away" Bugs said and Daffy winced a little.

"yeah but Shhe might be the only one that can make clothes for her" Daffy said and went to get something in the other room Jenna think that's the direction to the kitchen.

Only to appear like Bugs did before, with a plate of cookies and handed Jenna one. He also had another plate with carrots for Bugs which he quickly started to munch on.

"who are you talking about" Jenna asked and looked between Bugs and Daffy.

"Well we have two options either Babs Bunny or Dot Warner they are the ones I think can sew clothes, well there is Lola but she is not so good at sewing" Bugs said and looked at Jenna letting her decide.

Jenna thought she was gonna faint she was going to meet either a character from tiny toon or animaniacs her favorite shows.

Jenna was literally screaming OMG in her head. Now who to choose. The Warner lives in the water tower at the studios maybe she can find a regular human there and call her mom. Not to mention she would possibly also see Yakko and Wakko. She Loves these guys.

" well if we see the Warners at the studio then maybe I can call my mom there." Jenna said and tried to not look exited but apparently Bugs saw through that and gave a smirk that basically said "really like that's the real excuse huh" but at least he didn't say anything.

"alright then kid lets go" Bugs said out of nowhere took out something black it looked like those portable holes from "who framed Roger Rabbit" he threw it on the ground and a hole appeared.

"Buy Daff thanks for the coffee" bugs said and grabbed Jenna and jumped in the hole before he could answer back

Hey I know its shorter but I wanted to have the warners guest appear in next chapter and tiny toon will also appear but in later chapters


	4. meeting animaniacs

It wasn't as long drop as Jenna thought it would be. They landed right at the railing top of the water tower. Jenna could hardly contain herself.

"Calm down kid it's just the Warners" Bugs said and tapped his foot and raised his hand to knock on the entrance to the water tower. Jenna choked what did he mean just the Warners they are awesome. Jennas personal favorite is Yakko when she was a kid she even had a small crush on him. He was just so cool and quick-witted.

"they were my favorite when I was a kid this is like rock fans get to meet Elvis Presley, I even had a small crush on one of them when I was about 8 years old" Jenna confessed which made Bugs actually smile.

"aww cute wonder which one" Bugs said and this time managing to knock on the door without Jennas talking to interrupt him.

"who is it " Yakkos voice cut through the metal, jennas heart beated faster and she had contain herself to not squeal

"Its Bugs I have a problem which I think Dot can help me with, you see I have this girl with me and sh" and that's how far Bugs got to talking before the door opened and before Jenna could react she had someone practically flew into her arms and gave her a hug.

" Hello Nurse" he said and gave her a huge kiss right on the mouth. Jenna blushed so hard that they could have used her as a red stopsign. Bugs just smirked.

" aw him should have known" he said and sighed and jenna glared at him and he just raised his hands as in defeat.

"a girl" was all they heard before Jenna again had her hands full as Wakko jumped into her arms and also gave her a kiss.

" Hello Nurse" he also said, Dot walked calmly out the tower.

"sorry about them, they don't know how to behave. I'm Dot" she said and shook my hands so fast that my entire body shook with it.

"I'm Jenna" she said after her body stopped shaking. Yakko stood beside her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"So Jenna pretty name for a pretty girl" he said and wagged his eyebrows. Jenna started blushing again.

"we're here to ask if Dot could help me by making some clothes" Jenna said and looked at Dot who gave a huge smile.

" Yes finally my talents are be realized, Let me guess Bugs thought I was so cute and wants me to make you almost as cute as me" Dot said and started measuring Jenna size.

"do you have a favorite colour" Dot and asked grabbed fabrics and compared them then looked up to Jenna.

"Green or Blue " Jenna answered and shrugged. She started to wonder how to ask for a phone here to call her mom without the Warners messing around the question like they usally do with Dr Scratchnsniff.

"hey kids is there a phone that she can borrow to call her mom, you see she don't know how to get home and she don't want worry her" Bugs asked and Wakko went inside the tower and came back with a Bugs bunny phone.

Jenna took the phone and dialed the number.

"hello " someone answered on the phone but it wasn't her mom it was a man.

"hi I was wondering if Jessica was there" Jenna asked her mom's name.

she started shifting.

The man on the phone sighed and said that there was no woman by that name made Jenna almost panick again and she tried to hold tears back.

Yakko and wakko was talking to Bugs and the gasped and looked at her all of the sudden Yakko ran off while Wakko looked at her with a concerned look it didn't take a genius what Bugs was telling them about.

He must be getting tired telling them that story but at least he is helping.

" would you let us go Warner I was in the middle of an important project you are delaying my plant to take over the world" an angry voice could be heard and Jenna just mouth open in chock.

" _pinky and the brain oh my god"_ Jenna thought her head would explain of excitement.

"gee god Brain Yakko's fast isn't he." The taller mouse said and this time Yakko explained the situation and Brain started to look intrigued he walked over to Jenna so did Pinky.

"can you lift me up" Brain and Jenna lifted him and the helped pinky up too. Brain started to examine her to make sure she wasn't badly injured and the pulled out a hair from her and asked questions about her mom. What her name was and took notes of everything Jenna told him.

Bugs filled him in on stuff after she ended up at his home if she had any injuries then. Jenna started look out over the studio lot and felt like someone was looking at her she looked around only to see Yakko staring at her , she smiled at him and he smiled back only to give send her wink which made her blush and look down at the ground,

She heard Yakko laugh a little and then whisper in Wakkos ear, he laughed to and was about to walk toward jenna but Bugs said it was time to go home.

" c'mon kid time to its getting late" he said and took out a new portable hole.

Jenna putted Brain down and he said he would contact if he found anything out and Bugs gave him his number and Brain walked away. Before we could jump into the hole Yakko jumped into Jenna's arms again and gave her a hug.

" goodbye beautiful we have Bugs number we should hang out sometime, it could be fun and don't worry we'll help you get home." Yakko said and then gave me a kiss on the cheek.

Dot came out with a bunch of clothes she was panting.

"here you go, they should hold you for now" she said and Bugs took them and they just disappeared Jenna still wondered how they did that.

"thank you Dot, I really appreciate it and yeah I would love to hang out some time" Jenna answered and looked from Dot to Yakko. They just kept staring at each other until Bugs coughed to interrupt. He grabbed Jennas hand and jumped in the hole.

They jumped out and ended up in Bugs living room. Jenna was starting to get tired and Bugs noticed and showed her to a room she could sleep in. it wasn't much in the room.

" You can decorate it later, I wasn't prepared for guest but we can fix a little more in it tomorrow" Bugs said and went to pull the curtains to darken the room. Then he walked out but said good night before closing the door.

Jenna walked and laid down on the bed on top of the covers she was just about to take of her pants when she heard a sigh in her ear.

" Gee god brain, you smell great" she heard Pinky said which made her shriek and woke Pinky up.

"what are you doing here" Jenna asked and Pinky looked around probably looking for Brain.

"I don't know, where is Brain" he asked and Jenna told him that he was probably in their cage .

"I guess you can stay here tonight" Jenna said and put one of her pillows on the floor and grabbed on of the table cloths to use as blanket for pinky.

" ahh gee god Jenna that's great, a sleepover how fun ha ha ha " he said and started jump around before ending up one the pillow and fell asleep right away. Jenna sighed and laid down under the blankets and fell asleep too.

It was a little longer than the other chapters, Animaniacs will obviously appear again but I want to add more characters too, like tiny toons was thinking Sylvester and tweety maybe, pinky and Yakko and Buster and Babs bunny no relation, will appear a lot too


	5. what a sany morning

A new day

Bugs pov.

I woke and stretched my arms with a loud groan.

 _well might as well see if my guest is awake and if not might foind a good way to wake her_ I thought and got up and went out of my room and got myself a carrot. Munching on it as I walked

I nudged the door open to see my guest asleep.

"aww asleep like and angel" I said putting my hand under my chin and blinked with my eyes, then smirked.

"lets change that" I whispered and started sneaking closer with a water balloon and raised to throw when I saw Pinky sleeping by her neck. I nudged him with my finger to wake him up.

"narf not now Brain we can take over the world later" he mumbled which made me snicker a little then nudged him again. His eyes at least opened this time.

" Pinky what are you doing here" I whispered my plan to prank the kid forgotten.

Pinky stood up and started rambling about falling asleep on her shoulder and accidently got here with us.

"gee god Bugs can you join us on next sleep over can you huh huh" he started and jumping around this time waking jenna up.

"pinky be still, its too early for your energy" she muttered a part of me agreed on that but its still more fun like this.

"kid if you're going to be in looney land you have to wake up with energy" I said and made my usually smug grin.

DING DONG

"now I woinder who that could be" I said and started walk out of the room and down the stairs I heard footsteps behind me so Jenna is also the curious kind of human.

I opened the door to see Daffy and Yosemite sam at the door.

"may we help you" I said as I opened the door only to get a basket of muffins under my nose , I almost started drooling "Daffys carrot muffins just the smell alone made me open the door to let them in.

Yosemite carried a thermos with him

" He wanted to meet your guessht, shoo I thought it would be polite to have shome breakfasht, Daffy said and he started to lean closer

"curioushh to shee a real not drawn human, I told him he hashh to be careful she will actually get hurt if we do the trickshh on her. He whispered and I looked as Jenna and Yosemite talked wish I knew about what even more when I saw the actually laughing well they seem to get along.

"Bugs hey bugs" I heard someone shout and I looked out to see Yakko running to my door.

" hey warner what are you doing here" I asked as he stopped.

"please tell me pinkys here" he asked and he looked annoyed well until he saw Jenna.

" Hello Jenna" he said and pushed past me to give Jenna a huge smooch, she looked like a tomato.

Well I guess the crush she had on yakko when she was a kid has resufaced I thought with a smirk.

Authors note: sorry about the long wait tfor the update my computer is unfortunatle broken and for the moment i'm borrowing my moms I will try to update again soon


	6. Looney breakfast

Jennas pov

I just stared at Yakko blushing I Couldn't get a word out so I just waved and he just grinned that smug grin only he can do.

Bugs all the sudden walked up to me

" Well aren't you going to invite him in I'm going to put on some coffee " Bugs said and patted my shoulder as walked past me.

"well come on in" I said and invited them all in.

Daffy and Yosimite walked in but yakko still grinned at me and started walking closer and he grabbed my hand. It felt a little weird because it suddenly felt so surreal .

" _wow my heart beats so fast I bet yakko thinks I'm ridiculous"_ I thought but let Yakko drag me to the kitchen where the others were .

Bug were munching on Daffys carrot muffins while Yosimite drank his coffee, Daffy were writing something down.

When he was finished he walked over to me and gave me a note

I looked at it and was his phone number

"jusht in cashe you need hep with shomethingsh and Bugsh not around jusht call me or come over but be careful Wile ushually around by noon while he ish nice guy he shometimesh can be a bit acchident prone Daffy said and took a muffin himself.

Yakko grabbed two and gave on to me then he started poke me and in return I poked him back which turned basically to a war.

"will you stop it "I eventually said and poked him one last time.

"you're so firm unlike us toons we're more squishy. He said and grinned and then stroked my arm.

"and soft" he finished which made me blush again.

I was saved by the bell literally as the doorbell went on.

"COME IN "Bugs shouted real close to Yosimite ear which made him basically vibrate and looked angry at Bugs who grinned.

Daffy started laughing at it and walked over to us as we all laughed as well.

My laughter stopped when the new guests arrived.

There right in front of me stood three of some of my favorite toons besides Bugs, Yakko and Daffy.

Woody woodpecker, Buster and Babs Bunny no relation my jaw dropped.


	7. Chapter 7

Jenna's pov.

 _I cant believe woody woodpecker and two of my favorite from tiny toons._ Jenna thought but went over to greet them they were all really nice I was more of a tomboy kind of girl so I got along with Yakko and Buster better but Babs and I still started talk about some movies that were good.

According to Woody he was only here because he smelled food but yet he conituned trying to pry the recipe from Daffy but stood strong and refused to say.

"hey Jenna we have to return Pinky now but I want you to stay here. I think Brain might want to experiment on you " yakko started and picked Pinky up and Buster and Bugs also went up.

Where they going to for some reason being alone in Bugs house felt weird.

"I'm going to talk with Brain if he can come up with any ideas how you ended up here in the first place" Bugs explained and I was about to say that I wanted to come with but before I could even open my mouth he held a hand up.

"I know you want to come aloing but I want to talk to him privately" he explained and gave me a smug look as if he'd know that I would try to eavesdrop so I nodded.

Yakko walked over and leaned over to whisper

"don't worry I will eavesdrop for you" he whispered and gave me a smug look then before he could disappear into his portable hole gave me a kiss on the cheek which made me blush.

Buster and Woody laughed at that and jumped into the hole themselves. Daffy and the other loonys

waved them away and left to.

"Yakko these things on my head ain't for decorations and no you will not eavesdrop for her " Bugs shouted and jumped in as well the hole disappeared after that.

I was alone and I felt a little uncomfortable even if you're at a nice guys like Bugs home it still felt like where am I aloud to go here so I went to my room and decided to stay there but as I was going up the stairs I felt this burnimg pain going up through my body which made me double in pain as I held on to the railing.

As the pain started to subside and I tried to catch my breath I looked up to railing where my hand was and I was chocked my and started to look more cartoon and one finger was missing just like the other cartoons.

I shrieked a little and ran toward the front door and rushed over to Daffys place and knocked frantically until he opened the door.

When he opened I just threw my arms around and started bawl my eyes out and I was also a little surprised when he stroked my hair I thought he would panic because of my outburst.

"there there " he said and pried my arms of and led me to his kitchen where he made started to boil water as that was going on the pain came back but this time it wasn't as intense and this time I held it in and looked as another part of my arm started to look more toonish.

"Daffy look "I whispered and he turned to looked. He rushed to my arm and looked at it more closely. When the tooning or whatever I can call it stopped at my elbow this time. He have me a serious look and petted my shoulder before he rushed to the phone.

"Bugsh we have a problem" he said and looked at me.

I was wondering I'm thinking of a pole here after this chapter I wont bring so many other character outside of loony toons but I need Brain in this story.

So you get to choose

Animaniacs or tiny toons to join the story


End file.
